


Keith Bakes when He's Stressed

by Peach_Mochi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College Student Hunk (Voltron), College Student Keith (Voltron), College Student Lance (Voltron), College Student Pidge | Katie Holt, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith stress bakes, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Stress Baking, Worried Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Mochi/pseuds/Peach_Mochi
Summary: The title sucks I know it's all I could think of





	Keith Bakes when He's Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> The title sucks I know it's all I could think of

When Lance got home from his last class of the day with Hunk and Pidge, he was not at all surprised when he walked in to smell vanilla, cinnamon, nutmeg, and other spices in the air.

Walking further into the apartment, Lance was not definitely not surprised to see that most surfaces were covered in baked goods. There were platters of different cookies, cupcakes, cinnamon rolls, doughnuts; anything you could imagine was probably there.

"Uh, why are there a bunch of baked goods everywhere?" Hunk asked, confused.

Lance sighed. "Keith stress-bakes," was the only answer.

They soon found Keith in the kitchen, eating cinnamon rolls straight out of the pan looking stressed, even after baking everything he did. 

Hunk became worried. "Is Keith alright?"

"Oh yeah, he does this almost all the time. He gets stressed and this is the only way he knows how to cope," Pidge says as they grab a platter of cookies and takes it to the living room.

"I'm going to grab you guys a bag so you can take some of this home with you," Lance says as he went into the pantry, ruffling Keith's hair on his way passed.

Hunk, still worried about Keith, went to find Pidge to possibly see if they are willing to share their cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is really short but it's all I can currently write at 4 in the morning and I'm proud of it so have a nice day.
> 
> **********  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Also if there are any mistakes with grammar or spelling please tell me. 
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
